1. Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source assembly. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source module comprising a novel radiation source assembly having incorporated therein an optical radiation sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical radiation sensors are known and find widespread use in a number of applications. One of the principal applications of optical radiation sensors is in the field of ultraviolet radiation fluid disinfection systems.
It is known that the irradiation of water with ultraviolet light will disinfect the water by inactivation of microorganisms in the water, provided the irradiance and exposure duration are above a minimum “dose” level (often measured in units of micro Watt seconds per square centimetre). Ultraviolet water disinfection units such as those commercially available from Trojan Technologies Inc. under the tradenames Trojan UV Max™, Trojan UV Logic™ and Trojan UV Swift™, employ this principle to disinfect water for human consumption. Generally, water to be disinfected passes through a pressurized stainless steel cylinder which is flooded with ultraviolet radiation. Large scale municipal waste water treatment equipment such as that commercially available from Trojan Technologies Inc. under the trade-names UV3000™, UV3000 Plus™ and UV4000™, employ the same principal to disinfect waste water. Generally, the practical applications of these treatment systems relates to submersion of treatment module or system in an open channel wherein the wastewater is exposed to radiation as it flows past the lamps. For further discussion of fluid disinfection systems employing ultraviolet radiation, see any one of the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,809,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,980,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,244,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,370,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,210, and
U.S. Pat. Re36,896.
In many applications, it is desirable to monitor the level of ultraviolet radiation present within the water under treatment. In this way, it is possible to assess, on a continuous or semi-continuous basis, the level of ultraviolet radiation, and thus the overall effectiveness and efficiency of the disinfection process.
It is known in the art to monitor the ultraviolet radiation level by deploying one or more passive sensor devices near the operating lamps in specific locations and orientations which are remote from the operating lamps. These passive sensor devices may be photodiodes, photoresistors or other devices that respond to the impingent of the particular radiation wavelength or range of radiation wavelengths of interest by producing a repeatable signal level (in volts or amperes) on output leads.
Conventional ultraviolet disinfection systems often incorporate arrays of lamps immersed in a fluid to be treated. Such an arrangement poses difficulties for mounting sensors to monitor lamp output. The surrounding structure is usually a pressurized vessel or other construction not well suited for insertion of instrumentation. Simply attaching an ultraviolet radiation sensor to the lamp module can impede flow of fluid and act as attachment point for fouling and/or blockage of the ultraviolet radiation use to treat the water. Additionally, for many practical applications, it is necessary to incorporate a special cleaning system for removal of fouling materials from the sensor to avoid conveyance of misleading information about lamp performance.
International Publication Number WO 01/17906 [Pearcey] teaches a radiation source module wherein at least one radiation source and an optical radiation sensor are disposed within a protective sleeve of the module. This arrangement facilitates cleaning of the sensor since it is conventional to use cleaning systems for the purposes of removing fouling materials from the protective sleeve to allow for optimum dosing of radiation—i.e., a separate cleaning system for the sensor is not required. Further, since the optical radiation sensor is disposed within an existing element (the protective sleeve) of the radiation source module, incorporation of the sensor in the module does not result in any additional hydraulic head loss and/or does not create a “catch” for fouling materials.
While Pearcey represents an advance in the art, there is still room for improvement.
Specifically, in the Pearcey arrangement, radiation from sources adjacent to the protective sleeve containing the sensor can result in a thermal build-up in the sensor resulting in damage. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an arrangement whereby, on the one hand, portions of the sensor could be protected from damage due to such thermal build-up while, on the other hand, function of the sensor in detecting the level of optical radiation could be maintained.